


Hush, Little Baby

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel (Supernatural) to the Rescue, Castiel Saves Sam Winchester, Drugged Sam Winchester, Enforced Swaddling, Gen, Hugs, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Sam Winchester, Panic Attacks, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Scared Sam Winchester, breathing difficulties, non consensual infantilism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sam is grabbed by a couple who want an adult baby.Cas is his only hope.





	Hush, Little Baby

**Author's Note:**

> One Shot.

“P-p-please,” Sam says, and the woman shushes him gently, stroking his cheek, and then steps away from the changing table.

It’s big, easily long and wide enough to hold him, and even drugged Sam’s noticed enough of the room he’s in to realise this wasn’t spur of the moment.

The couple who took him have been planning this. Maybe not for him, specifically, but for somebody and it was just his typically bad Winchester luck that he was the one to be leaving the diner just around closing, unsure why Cas hadn’t shown up, and seeing the woman in the rain trying and failing to get her car to start.

Sam doesn’t know when he got so careless, so trusting, but this is where it’s led him and he sends a desperate plea to Cas as the man approaches him.

He’s carrying a folded over cloth bundle, smiling softly at Sam as the woman runs gentle fingers through his hair, and he wants to pull away, to get up, to fight and run, but his body feels like it isn’t his own anymore.

The man shakes out the cloth, revealing a sizeable length of patterned muslin, and Sam would laugh if he could, let the hysteria bubbling up find its release, except even words are difficult with the sedative running through him.

He whines as the man moves him, struggling a little with his limp weight, holding him at times so the woman can help, and then the first layer is wrapped around him.

It gets easier after that; every subsequent turn holds him a little firmer, makes him easier to manage, but it also feels like it’s making it harder for him to breathe.

Which is just his fear, his paranoia, and maybe the drugs. They’ve told Sam what they want.

Someone to be theirs, their _baby_ , someone to depend on them, need them for everything, and this…. This will help Sam accept who he is now.

They’re not going to suffocate him, but his panic isn’t interested in rationality, because the wrap feels like a tight band contorting his chest.

That and the feeling of being contained, trapped, doesn’t help, and the room starts a slow uneven spin.

He can’t even speak, now, doesn’t know if it’s the lack of oxygen or the fear, and the woman slips a finger between the base of his neck and the cloth.

“Do you think it’s too tight?”

The man shakes his head. “Tighter the better. Help him get into the right frame of mind a lot quicker, take some of the fight out of him. He’ll be fine.”

He won’t be fine. Sam wants to scream at them, he can barely breathe, he won’t be fine. But they’re turning away, and the overhead light goes off as a small gentle glow from the lamp in the corner becomes the only thing between him and the darkness.

 _Please, Cas, fuck, help me_ , and maybe some of that he manages to pant out, because the man is looking down at him again.

“Who’s Cas?”

The sudden crash of a door caving in tells Sam they’re probably about to find out. He hears footsteps barrelling up the stairs, and then the woman screams, and the man’s yelling, and then he’s not, and Sam hears something solid hit the floor.

The screams become pleas, and then silence, and then there’s nothing for one moment that’s longer than Sam can bear.

Then Cas is looking down at him, anger and confusion and relief all warring for control of him.

“Sam,” he says.

“Just….”. Sam forces out the words, using oxygen he isn’t sure he can spare. “Just get me out of this.”

Cas grabs the front of the cloth with both hands, and tugs and the entire thing just tears apart.

And Sam can breathe again, and his body is his again, and he practically throws himself into Cas’s arms.

Cas doesn’t seem in any hurry to let him go.


End file.
